


Cathmir Week 2020 ficlets

by tokumei108



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, cathmirweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Unconnected ficlets written for Cathmir Week 2020
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	Cathmir Week 2020 ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 prompt = work/rest. Takes place post-game.

One thing Catherine learns very quickly after leaving the knights and becoming traveling partners with Shamir is that the first day of break between long jobs is always a mandatory rest day. Shamir takes rest as seriously as she takes work, so that means rest is truly rest. It means doing absolutely nothing strenuous: no casual sparring, no exploring, no visits to town for shopping, not even cooking or cleaning. At most rest means reading a book, but often it means sitting for hours watching the birds and the clouds move in the sky.

At first Catherine couldn’t stand this idleness. She would talk Shamir’s ear off, trying to see If she could get Shamir to budge on anything. Catherine would promise to do all sorts of things for Shamir in exchange, but Shamir would just keep her lips pressed together and sit still. Nowadays, though, Catherine knows better. There’s one thing Catherine can convince Shamir to do on a rest day.

“You’re moving too much,” Shamir grumbles quietly into Catherine’s chest.

“Sorry,” Catherine replies, shifting her arms so they are comfortably around Shamir once more.

Shamir relaxes and Catherine almost chuckles at the sweet snores coming out of Shamir’s mouth. Yes, the only thing Catherine has managed to change in their rest day routine is their sleep schedule. If they are not going to do anything strenuous today, then they might as well stay under the blankets well-past the morning sun, right? Catherine thinks it’s the best way to rest, anyhow. She kisses the top of Shamir’s head lightly before closing her eyes, letting herself join her lover back in warm and peaceful sleep.


End file.
